Smutlet Four
by ILoveJorja
Summary: Sara and Grissom are frustrated. GSR, baby.


**Summary**: Sara and Grissom are frustrated. GSR, baby.

**Author's Note**: Welcome back, smutlet fans! Thanks for reading. As always, your reviews make my day.

**SMUTLET FOUR**

Sara and Grissom had been sleeping together for four months. They weren't officially living together, but spent nearly every moment of their free time together. Their passion seemed to grow with each new day. Sara stopped at her apartment once a week to gather her pile of mail, get some fresh clothes, and water the plant that had partially convinced her to stay, years before. She smiled when she glanced at the yellowing card that read simply, From Grissom.

Not one of their coworkers seemed to know of their physical relationship, though Greg and Catherine secretly suspected, given the blessed ease in tension between the two and the general feeling of well-being around the lab. If anyone had their inklings, they kept it to themselves, for which both were grateful. It confirmed what Sara had thought for the better part of a decade–no one really cared.

Sara's body was almost always on high alert, and she quickly became aroused when Grissom was nearby. She needed him. Constantly. Given that she had been able to wait for years without sex, it surprised her that it was unbearable to go more than 24 hours without making love with Grissom. Never had she felt such desire. Grissom seemed to be always aroused as well, and he felt the same. Masturbation was frustratingly inadequate.

It had been a rough couple of weeks. Their presence was required at different trials and both were consumed with different cases that were complex and lengthy. They were working round the clock and barely had time to exchange a few words at the lab. Sara was always sound asleep when Grissom came home, and so was he when she returned. Both deeply respected the other's need for rest, so they refrained from disturbing their partner, and just curled up close and slept peacefully. On only one day had they both been awake and randy but of course their cellphones rang mid-foreplay.

Sara couldn't stand it. Being with Gil had been such a dream come true. They had repressed their feelings for so long that they had so much to make up for. Sex was only a part of their relationship, but it was an important part.

Sara had closed her case and Grissom had identified his suspect and only needed Brass or his officers to find and bring him in. Both thought privately that at last they would have some time, but that night a new case came in. Two female DBs had been found in the desert and had evidently been tortured and killed. The infestation of insects on both bodies made it clear that the bodies had been exposed to the elements for a while, Brass told them.

Catherine was driving the SUV to the scene with Nick in the passenger seat, and Grissom and Sara were in the backseat. Warrick and Greg had the other Tahoes and the last vehicle was in the shop. Catherine announced that it would take over an hour to get to the scene, after they escaped the traffic downtown. She was intently focused on weaving through it and Nick was dozing, his head leaning on the window.

Sara saw her chance. She _had_ to show Gil how much she missed him and she needed to feel him. Cautiously, she slid her warm hand across his thigh and smiled to herself when she felt his body instantly react. Keeping her eyes on Cath and the rearview mirror, Sara moved her exploring hand to his inner thigh, stroking it with her palm and grazing the back of her hand along his other leg. She knew that this touch made him crazy. Grissom's muscles stiffened and he tried to still her hand with his own. Calmly, she grasped it and brought his hand to her groin, cupping it with her free hand. He could feel her heat and moisture through her thin trousers. Grissom bit back a moan, breathing heavily through his nose.

Her fingers moved to his crotch and stroked his balls and growing erection.

"Honey...stop..." he whispered hoarsely.

Sara didn't answer. She flicked a spare windbreaker across to cover their laps and gazed out the window, trying to look bored. Once they left the bright lights behind, it was nearly pitch black in the backseat, concealing the horny lovers. His fingers, seemingly with a mind of their own, stroked her pussy while her hand rubbed and squeezed all along his cock.

"Fuck...Sara..." he said softly, his voice aching with desire.

Gathering speed and pressure, Grissom found her clitoris with the tips of his fingers. She pushed his hand closer with hers, feeling the pleasure building, while stroking him enticingly. As she grew closer, she found that she could only focus on his moving hand, so she rubbed hard up and down his thighs and lower belly, the friction heating their skin. Her breathing quickened and her heart was pounding wildly.

With only a little more pressure and a practiced motion, Gil made her come. Sara's moans and deep groan of pleasure were muffled somewhat by the noise of the engine and the tires on the gravel road, but she coughed a few times to be sure, head down. Grissom felt a rush of masculine pride that he could make her come, and make her come so easily, when they were both fully dressed and the other CSIs were only feet away, oblivious. The danger of discovery turned them on. With a discipline born of long practice, he removed his hand from her and lifted her right hand from his aching cock.

Looking carefully at the two in the front seat, he lifted her hands in turn to his mouth and kissed their palms and sucked a little on her fingers, letting her ride out her pleasure. Sara slowly came down from her high, legs trembling, and their eyes met. She nodded slightly and dragged her eyes away from his.

The car ground to a halt. Sara and Grissom studiously arranged themselves to look innocent, his hands in his lap. Catherine woke Nick up and he climbed out clumsily. When neither Sara nor Grissom moved, Catherine glanced back at them.

"You coming, Gil?" _Not yet._

"Uh. Give me a minute. My head hurts." _And my dick is poking my zipper._

Sara smirked. She knew.

"Sara? Coming?" _Yes, I did, thanks._

"Yeah, I'll be right out. Just want to be sure Grissom is okay," she replied. _Go away_.

"Okay, take your time. The bodies aren't going anywhere." He looked flushed and uncomfortable and sweat dampened his hair under his ballcap, Cath noticed. She nodded and got out and Nick took two kits from the back and they strolled toward the yellow crime tape and floodlit crime scene.

Waiting until they were completely alone, Sara leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, love. I know I'm being a tease."

"S'okay," he mumbled. "It's been too long." He willed his erection to go down.

She nodded in understanding, then leaned in and kissed him tenderly. He responded in kind.

"Can't wait to get you home," Grissom whispered. She agreed with her eyes.

"You better go. I...uh, can't stand up yet."

"Can I, um, return the favor?" Sara asked.

"Better not. Thanks, though."

"Okay. Thank you...for...."

"Sure." He smiled a little at her.

Sara got out and joined the others, immediately acquainting herself with the scene and processing it. Grissom arrived a little later and did the same, collecting the various insect species with practiced ease. They both worked with urgency, but it still took frustrating hours. They kept shooting each other quick glances, silently telling each other how much they loved and wanted each other. Once in awhile they would fleetingly and electrically brush up against one another. At last they were all finished.

On the ride back, Catherine announced they were going to stop for breakfast at the next diner she saw. Grissom and Sara groaned in frustration under their breaths, knowing they had no choice.

Catherine and Nick slid into opposite booths. Sara and Grissom sat across from each other and the waitress efficiently took their orders and brought their food. They all dug in. Grissom let his eyes wander over Sara's body, her tight tank top, her breasts, her throat, her eyes, her face, as he bit into his toast. _She's so beautiful_.

Grissom kicked off his shoe. He slid his foot up her leg. Sara flinched visibly and looked at him with surprise. Nick glanced at her, but returned to his bacon and eggs. Grissom ran his foot enticingly up and down her long slender legs and their hooded eyes met briefly as he calmly chewed, and her legs quivered. His pants felt tight again. Grissom dropped his napkin and put his shoe back on. Standing up, he told them he needed to use the john, and might be awhile, as he couldn't shake his headache.

After a few moments, Sara also left the table, saying she would check on their supervisor. She strode quickly to the restrooms and knocked on the men's room door. Grissom opened it immediately and dragged her inside. He had his pants unzipped and his dick in his hand and she eyed it hungrily. Locking the door, he pushed her against the wall and devoured her mouth and neck while she pushed his pants to his knees. He swiftly shoved their trousers down and tugged off their underwear.

Lifting a leg with his elbow, Grissom thanked God that they were so close in height that they could fuck standing up. He buried his hard dick in her warm wetness and they fucked frantically, aching for release. She scraped her fingernails on his back, under his shirt. Their whimpers and grunts of delight mingled. Grissom pounded into her pussy and he didn't hold back for once, coming with a hot pulsating rush they both felt. They stilled, and he leaned his forehead to hers and groaned endearments. She lowered her shaking leg, kissed him all over his face, and grabbed some paper towels. They wiped away the evidence, put their clothes on, kissed sweetly, and strolled back to the table.

Catherine was surprised that Grissom looked better and happier than he had all night and he was smiling. So was Sara. _Hmm, interesting._

"Feeling better, Gil?"

"Much." He swallowed the last of his juice.

"Headache?" Catherine inquired.

"All gone." He winked at Sara and she grinned her happy Sidle grin.

**THE END**


End file.
